


Untitled

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: (no summary provided)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**UNTITLED.**

**AUTUMN – SCHOOL LIFE.**

**THEME ; EPHIPHANY.**

**KEYWORD ; PANTAI DAN SENJA.**

**WRITE IN BAHASA/ NON-BAKU/TEENAGE/LITTLE BIT ANGST.**

**FOR GYUHAO FAN FICTION PROJECT.**

* * *

Suara-suara teriakan yang bergemuruh terdengar dari berbagai sudut lapangan pada jam istirahat. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, mengingat betapa populernya klub anggota basket yang menjadi nomor satu di sekolah ini. Prestasi pun sudah banyak diraih dari kancah nasional maupun internasional.

Selain itu, hal lain yang menjadikan kepopuleran tim basket kebanggaan sekolah ini adalah ketua klub basket nya sendiri. Kim Mingyu, pemuda jangkung yang menempati bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah ini selalu menjadi penyebab teriakan para siswi hadir.

Postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, kulit tan yang terlihat sangat eksotis serta tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Mingyu dilabeli dengan julukan _Cool Boy_ karena ketampanannya.

Seperti sekarang, di tengah lapangan sana Mingyu bergerak lincah. Tangannya dengan luwes memantul-mantulkan bola. Peluh membasahi keningnya pun tak ia hiraukan, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada ring basket yang berada di depan sana dan menambah poin untuk babak terakhir menuju kemenangannya.

_“Mingyu! Mingyu! Mingyu!”_

Para pendukung Mingyu semakin berteriak keras, membangkitkan semangat Mingyu yang sempat turun karena suatu hal lain. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah sisa waktu yang tersisa. Maka, dengan sisa tenaga yang Mingyu punya ia melakukan semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin.

_Shot._

_Three point_.

Bersamaan dengan itu pluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi, yang artinya tim basket Mingyu kembali menang untuk pertandingan kali ini.

Teman-temannya berhamburan, memeluk tubuhnya erat ditemani sorak sorai siswa lain yang duduk di bangku penonton.

“Gila, Gyu lo emang keren.”

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis, hatinya terasa lega sekarang. Ia melipir ke sisi lapangan, mengelap dahi dan lehernya yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah samping lapangan, mencari sosok yang ia tunggu dan sangat ia harapkan ikut menonton pertandingannya. 

“Gyu, ayok kantin dah. Di traktir sama pembina ini kita. Tau aja duit gue buat beli video game haha.”

“Bentar… ”

“Nyari siapa sih?” Bahu Mingyu ditepuk dua kali oleh Seokmin, temannya. “Pacar lo kagak bakal ada disini, Gyu.”

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Mingyu, ia menunduk sedih. Meremas erat botol air minum yang berada di genggamannya. Ia menyampirkan handuk putih tersebut ke lehernya. Meninggalkan Seokmin di belakangnya tanpa kata.

“Heh! Mau kemana?!” Teriak Seokmin.

“Ganti baju.”

  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

  
  


Mingyu bohong, ia lebih memilih pergi ke ruang perpustakaan dibanding pergi ke ruang ganti. Mengabaikan bajunya yang lengket dengan keringat. Ia hanya ingin ke sana, menemui seseorang yang disebut sebagai pacarnya.

Namanya Xu Minghao, siswa dengan sejuta rahasia. Mingyu bertemu dengannya di depan halte pada tahun pertama sekolah menengah. Jika harus dikatakan, karakter keduanya sangat berbanding balik. Tidak ada yang cocok. 

Ketika Mingyu memiliki sifat ramah dan ceria, maka Minghao sebaliknya. Minghao amat sangat tertutup pada siapapun termasuk Mingyu. Meskipun keduanya sudah hampir menjalani hubungan hampir satu tahun, Mingyu tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui sisi-sisi lain dari Minghao kecuali sisi dingin yang selalu ia tampilkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak tahu alasan Minghao mau menerima cintanya.

Minghao juga murid yang amat sangat pintar dalam segi apapun. Menjadi salah satu kebanggaan sekolah dalam berbagai macam olimpiade serta klub Tari. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang hanya pandai dalam bermain basket.

Minghao bahkan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dibandingkan makan di kantin dengan Mingyu. Seperti sekarang.

“Udah makan?” 

“Ngapain ke sini?” 

Bukannya mendapat respon baik, Mingyu malah mendapat nada ketus dari pacarnya ini. Sudah biasa. “Ketemu pacar sendiri masa gak boleh?”

“Ganti baju dulu, jorok.” 

Minghao berujar tanpa melihat Mingyu. Jari-jari lentiknya membalikan halaman demi halaman buku yang tengah ia baca. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

“Ya abis ini mau.” Mingyu memperhatikan Minghao dengan tangan yang menopang dagu, tersenyum kecil saat melihat dahi Minghao mengerut. “Kenapa gak nonton pertandingan basket aku? Kemarin padahal kamu udah janji.”

“Aku lupa.” Jawab Minghao singkat.

“Lupanya berkali-kali ya?” Minghao hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar kekehan sedih Mingyu. Ia menyimpan bukunya di atas meja. Menutupnya pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mingyu.

“Gyu.”

“Iya ngerti kok. Buat kamu kan yang penting belajar ya? Tapi aku juga mau sesekali kamu semangatin tiap aku lagi tanding. Kita nge _date_ aja jarang loh, Hao. Bisa diitung jari. Aku juga gak pernah minta apa-apa sama kamu. Tapi tetep aja ya?”

Minghao menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sejenak.

“Maaf.”

Satu elusan lembut mampir di kepalanya. Sejujurnya, Minghao selalu merasa bersalah saat melihat Mingyu yang menampilkan tatapan sedih. Namun, sisi egoisnya tetap paling terdepan. Susah disingkirkan.

“Jangan keseringan bilang maaf. Nanti kata maaf makin gak ada harganya.” Mingyu bergumam pelan.

“Gyu… ”

“Kamu lagi baca apa? Beneran udah makan?” 

Tak mau membahas lebih lanjut Mingyu lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tubuhnya bersandar ke meja yang berada di belakangnya. Menatap lembut Minghao yang masih terdiam. Ia sedikit kesal tentu saja. Minghao terlalu sering mengingkari janjinya, terlalu sering bersikap tidak peduli padanya.

Selalu saja seperti itu. Mingyu tidak pernah mendapatkan afeksi lain dari Minghao selain kata maaf. Bahkan memberi penjelasan singkat pun tidak pernah. Selama berpacaran pun keduanya sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika ada pun, Mingyu harus sedikit memaksa dan berakhir Minghao kesal seharian padanya.

Terlalu menyedihkan bagi Mingyu. Bahkan hari-harinya ia habiskan untuk menerka-nerka perasaan Minghao padanya.

“Ini pertanyaan aku gak mau dijawab? Yaudah aku balik ke kelas aja kalau gitu.”

Mingyu bangkit berdiri, menepuk kepala Minghao lembut dua kali kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Minghao yang terdiam disana menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hujan, sialnya Minghao lupa membawa payung. Jarak dari kelas ke gerbang utama sekolah cukup jauh. Maka Minghao lebih memilih untuk menunggu di depan kelasnya seperti saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak bertemu Mingyu tiga hari ini. Jika biasanya Mingyu akan menemuinya pada jam istirahat untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak terlihat. Bahkan berpapasan pun tidak. Pesan terakhir ia kirim tiga hari yang lalu pun belum mendapat balasan sampai saat ini. Minghao juga tidak terlalu terbiasa mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu.

Sejujurnya tiap kali Minghao berpapasan dengan Seokmin, ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan Mingyu karena kebetulan keduanya sekelas. Namun rasanya terlalu canggung mengingat keduanya belum pernah mengobrol sama sekali.

Minghao menghela nafas, melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

“Terobos aja apa ya… ” gumam Minghao pelan.

“Nanti basah.”

Bisikan pelan di telinganya membuat Minghao terperanjat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

“Kok?”

“Apa?”

Minghao menatap Mingyu dari atas ke bawah, keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Mingyu yang hanya memakai pakain _casual_. Bukan seragam sekolah.

“Kok gak pake se—enggak. Kamu ke mana aja?”

“Ada.”

Minghao mendengus sebal, tangannya bersidekap di dada dengan raut wajah yang berubah datar, “Kok aku gak pernah liat kamu di sekolah?”

“Um? Aku sakit?” Mingyu bergerak mundur, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok kelas. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku.

“Bohong.” Desis Minghao sinis.

“Yaudah kalau gak percaya. Lagian kamu mana peduli pacar kamu mau sakit mau apa juga kan?”

“Mingyu kamu apa sih?!”

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia melebarkan payung berwarna navy yang berada di tangan kirinya. Menarik bahu Minghao mendekat tanpa kata. Membuat Minghao kebingungan.

“Aku anter sampe halte. Kamu dijemput kan? Aku gak bisa anter pulang soalnya bawa motor.”

“Mingyu… ” lirih Minghao pelan.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Minghao. Memastikan keduanya tidak terkena air hujan.

Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang keduanya hanya terdiam. Untuk ukuran sepasang remaja yang tengah menjalin hubungan memang ini sedikit aneh. Keduanya lebih terlihat seperti strange yang saling menolong satu sama lain.

Hubungan yang bertahan lama pun tak menjamin kuat. Bagi Mingyu hubungannya dengan Minghao terlalu ringkih, terlalu lemah dan bisa patah kapan saja.

“Sakit apa?” Tanya Minghao pada saat keduanya sudah berada di halte. Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, terlihat sepi karena siswa lain sudah pulang sedari tadi.

“Gak ada.”

“Mingyu, aku nanya serius.”

“Ya serius.” Jawab Mingyu asal. Ia meluruskan kakinya, lebih memilih menunduk menatap sepatunya sendiri.

“Kamu beda akhir-akhir ini.”

Hujan dihadapannya seakan mendukung semuanya, Mingyu tersenyum miris. Diam-diam tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, “Apanya yang beda?”

“Sikap kamu. Kamu kenapa sih? Marah karena aku gak dateng ke pertandingan basket kamu?”

“Enggak.”

“Terus kenapa? Kamu bosen sama aku?”

"Bukan bosen. Aku cuma kasih jarak aja. Jujur aja aku capek gini terus, apa apa selalu aku. Kamu juga gak pernah kasih respon Seakan-akan kamu sayang balik sama aku. Hahaha pikiran aku tuh negatif terus hao kalau harus jujur. Aku terus mikir kamu nerima aku cuka karena kasihan."

Minghao terdiam, tak berani menjawab. Mingyu memang tipikal orang yang selalu terang-terangan menunjukan perasaannya. Selama mengenal Mingyu, Minghao sudah banyak tahu bagaimana sifat Mingyu dari sudut pandang dirinya. 

Tapi Mungkin, Minghao hanya memperhatikan secara garis besar saja, hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak ia antisipasi sebelumnya. 

Selama ini, Minghao memang selalu masa bodo. Ia akui. Ia kira apapun yang ia lakukan akan Mingyu terima karena Mingyu cinta padanya. Merasa bersalah tentu saja, namun Minghao sendiri juga selalu bingung dengan perasaannya, selalu bingung harus memulai dari mana. 

"Kamu gak percaya sama aku?" lihat? Bahkan apa yang diucapkan Minghao berbanding balik dengan seluruh rasa bersalah nya pada Mingyu. 

"Hao? Aku percaya. Tapi percaya aja tanpa ada usaha masing-masing juga percuma. Buat apa aku pertahanin hubungan ini kalau yang bahagia cuma aku aja?"

"Gyu—" 

Ucapan Minghao terpotong. Saat suara klakson mobil menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Mingyu.

"Supir kamu udah dateng. Kita bahas lain kali, kamu pulang gih." Mingyu bangkit berdiri menatap Minghao dengan tatapan lembut, cepat sekali berubah.

Minghao hanya bisa mendengus, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku halte, kemudian melirik ke arah Mingyu yang tengah melipat kembali payung bekas tadi. 

"Aku juga mau pulang. Duluan ya." 

Selepas itu, keduanya sama-sama berlalu berlawan arah. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bimbang. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku jemput hari ini. Ada yang mau aku omongin dan aku harap kamu gak nolak._

Minghao menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan _pop-up chat_ nya dengan Mingyu lama. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana termasuk kemungkinan Mingyu mengajaknya bertemu untuk membahas hubungan keduanya. 

Jari-jarinya bergerak membalas pesan Mingyu secara singkat. Kemudian berdiri memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap. 

20 menit berlalu, Minghao keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah. Ia membuka lemari dan memilih baju yang pas untuk ia pakai hari ini. 

Dan pilihannya jatuh ke celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam serta _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu. Tidak terlalu mencolok dan tetap nyaman dipakai. 

Ia berdiri di depan cermin, menggosok rambutnya sendiri agar mengering kemudian menyemprotkan parfum ber aroma citrus favoritnya. Satu pesan kembali muncul.

_Aku udah di bawah._

Minghao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu kaget dengan hal apapun yang akan dibahas Mingyu hari ini. 

Mingyu terlihat tampan, dengan kaus polos berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru. 

Cuaca hari ini terlihat cantik, masih terlihat terang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan sore menjelang malam. 

"Mau kemana?" Minghao menerima helm yang diberikan Mingyu, memakainya dengan perlahan. 

Melihat Minghao kesulitan memasangkan pengait helm tersebut Mingyu turun tangan, menarik Minghao mendekat lalu memasangkan nya dengan diiringi senyum lembut. 

"Um? Ke tempat pertama yang kita datengin setelah kita jadian."

"Pantai?" anggukan Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, menarik kedua tangan Minghao untuk melingkar di kedua sisi pinggangnya, “Biar gak jatuh.” Katanya.

Diam-diam Minghao terseyum kecil. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Mingyu.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya terdiam. Tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Mingyu sibuk fokus pada jalanan. Sedangkan Minghao sibuk menikmati pikirannya beserta semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ingatan Mingyu berkelana jauh, memikirkan banyak hal yang ia lewati bersama Minghao selama ini. Masa remaja nya jadi cukup menyenangkan. Meskipun masih banyak hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia mempunyai cukup banyak memori indah yang dapat ia simpan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Mingyu bahkan masih ingat, _date_ pertamanya bersama Minghao. Saling mengejar satu sama lain di lembutnya pasir pantai. Kemudian dihabiskan dengan Mingyu yang bermain sendirian dan Minghao lebih memilih melukis di pinggir pantai. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil setengah miris. Karena setelah ini Mingyu pastikan semuanya akan hilang.

Ya. 

Mingyu berniat mengakhiri hubungan keduanya hari ini setelah melewati banyak pertimbangan di setiap malam. 

“Udah sampe.” Mingyu menepuk tangan Minghao yang melingkar di perutnya pelan. Memberi kode untuk turun.

"Mau duduk sebelah mana?" keduanya berjalan bersisian, tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Masih ada jarak yang memisahkan. 

"Tempat yang waktu itu aja, Gyu."

Mingyu mengangguk. Membawa tangan Minghao ke dalam genggaman nya. Membuat Minghao tertegun. 

Tak bohong, hatinya berdebar aneh setiap Mingyu melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Perut nya geli, Seakan-akan banyak kupu-kupu kecil yang beterbangan di sana. 

Namun Minghao tipikal orang yang menikmati kesenangan dalam diam, tanpa bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di isi kepalanya. Dan itu yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Mau ngomong apa?"

Minghao membuka suara. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di atas paha. Kini posisi Mingyu dan Minghao tengah dudu diatas pasir putih, menatap cantiknya langit sore yang berwarna jingga. 

"Kamu _to the point_ banget, ya?" kekehan pelan muncul dari bibir Mingyu membuat Minghao memutar bola matanya malas. 

"Lagian aneh. Tiba-tiba ngajak ke sini."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Apa ya? Hahaha canggung gini tau. Kita kayak bukan lagi pacaran."

"Mingyu. Bisa gak sih kamu gak gitu?"

"Hahaha _I know_. Makanya aku mau bahas itu sekarang."

Sudah jelas. Akhirnya beberapa hal yang Minghao pikiran di kepalanya sudah terpecahkan. Hal ini memang sudah ada dalam pikiran negatifnya sebelum berangkat. 

"Kenapa?" gumam Minghao pelan. 

"Hao, putus aja yuk?"

Seperti tersengat listrik, dada Minghao tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Entah mengapa, namun rasanya sangat ngilu seperti ditusuk ribuan duri.

Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan, bukan perpisahan. Jujur saja. 

"Aku capek sedih terus. Dari awal kita pacaran, kamu gak pernah nunjukin hal yang sama. Entah karena emang kamu gak suka umbar semuanya, atau emang ternyata kamu gak suka sama aku. Tapi, makin hari aku makin paham. Kalau kita emang jauh berbanding balik. Dalam hal apapun. Kamu mungkin bisa pahamin aku dalam sekejap. Tapi bagi aku pahamin kamu tuh sulit banget. Kamu gak pernah cerita apa-apa—" Mingyu mengehembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. 

"Aku emang gak maksa karena mungkin itu privasi kamu juga. Tapi lama lama capek, Hao. Kamu tiap aku chat selalu jawab singkat. Tiap ketemu selalu ketus sama aku. Sebenarnya aku ini kamu ini anggap aku pacar atau temen doang?"

"Aku gak tau." Minghao menunduk, bibir menghembuskan nafas berat. Seluruh perkataan Mingyu itu menampar seluruh bagian hatinya.

"Aku gak tau Mingyu. Sebenernya dari dulu aku gak yakin sama perasaan aku sendiri. Aku nyaman sama kamu, tapi lebih dari itu aku gak tau." suara nya melemah, mengaku seperti manusia tertangkap basah setelah melakukan perbuatan jahat. 

Baik hati Minghao ataupun Mingyu menjadi sama-sama gamang. 

"Terus alasan kamu nerima aku tuh sebenernya apa?" 

Gelengan pelan dari sang lawan bicara membuat Mingyu tertawa miris, tatapannya bukan lagi memancarkan kekecewaan namun juga banyak kesedihan. 

"Yaudah. Putus aja ya? Aku gak mau egois dengan terus pertahanin perasaan aku. Aku mau lepasin kamu. Aku gak mau perasaan aku bikin kamu ngerasa kebeban, Hao."

"Mingyu. Aku... gak mau." erang Minghao 

Mingyu menggeram frustrasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Terus kamu maunya apa?"

"Dikit lagi. Tolong tunggu aku sedikit lagi."

"Aku capek, Hao. Hati aku capek."

Binar di mata Minghao menghilang, membuat Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang aja. Aku gak mau makin ngomong ngelantur."

Mingyu berdiri meninggalkan Minghao yang masih terduduk melihat indahnya **_Pantai dan Senja_ **sore hari dengan perasaan berat.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan hari itu, keduanya kembali tidak saling bertemu. Mingyu memang disibukan dengan latihan basketnya yang semakin ketat karena memasuki babak final Minggu depan. 

Begitu pula Minghao, ia habiskan waktu sendiri nya dengan buku-buku latihan soal matematika dan tentu saja merenung atas seluruh hal yang ia lakukan sampai membuat Mingyu menyerah padanya.

Ia sempat membagi kisahnya kepada Seungkwan. Satu-satunya teman yang ia percayai. Dan berakhir dengan Minghao yang dimaki-maki karena disebut bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan Mingyu begitu 

saja. Dan benar-benar membuat Minghao sadar dengan kesalahannya. 

"Terus gimana?" Minghao menggigit kukunya gugup. Berdiri di ujung lapangan basket yang tentu saja ada Mingyu di sana. 

"Lo gak liat? Pacar lo seganteng itu, Hao. Mana dia bucin banget udah di sia-siain sama pacarnya tapi tetep setia." sinis Seungkwan. 

Bukan tanpa alasan Minghao berada di sini, ia ditarik Seungkwan pada saat bel berbunyi. Minghao sempat menolak tentu saja, ia belum siap untuk bertemu Mingyu. 

"Samperin gih, minta maaf. Jangan gengsi doang yang digedein."

"Ini serius?"

"Iya lah." dengus seungkwan. 

"Kwan, tap—"

"lama lo— MINGYU!"

Seungkwan berteriak nyaring. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan menolehkan kepala. 

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minghao. 

Disisi lain, Mingyu tertegun. Ia menatap Minghao dengan tatapan tak terbaca dari jauh. Rindunya sudah menumpuk, namun ia tahan selama beberapa Minggu ini. 

Dengan langkah ringan, ia menghampiri arah suara tersebut. Dengan wajah tenang, ia berdiri di hadapan Minghao. 

"kenapa Kwan?"

"Nih pacar lo mau ngomong. Dah ya gue tinggal."

Minghao menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya keras. Gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku udah sadar."

Kening Mingyu berkerut, perkataan Minghao terlalu ambigu di telinganya. Jadi ia hanya memilih diam, menunggu Minghao melanjutkan perkataannya. 

"Aku udah sadar, kalau aku juga punya perasaan yang sama kayak kamu. Mungkin sebenernya dari dulu. Tapi aku bingung gimana cara ungkapin semuanya, gimana cara bilang nya ke kamu, gimana cara nunjukinnya. Aku gak tau. Pacaran tuh hal yang pertama buat aku. Aku tau aku banyak salahnya, banyak banget." 

"Hao."

"Tapi aku harap kamu pikirin lagi soal putus yang waktu itu. Aku mungkin emang gak bisa langsung berubah kayak yang kamu mau. Tapi aku mau coba, coba buat seimbangin semuanya kayak yang pernah kamu lakuin."

Saat seluruh kata yang ada di pikirannya meluncur bebas, Minghao mendesah lega. Amat sangat lega. Ternyata ini tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Namun belum sepenuhnya tenang karena Mingyu belum memberikan respon apapun padanya. 

"Hao. Aku sayang kamu."

"Aku juga." jawab Minghao tegas. 

"Aku pengen kamu nonton pertandingan basket aku Minggu depan."

"Aku mau."

Mingyu tersenyum. menahan gemas, "Aku mau makan di kantin sama kamu hari ini."

"AYO!" Minghao tertawa riang, merasa konyol sendiri dengan debaran dihatinya. 

Di hadapannya, Mingyu tersenyum lebar, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam Minghao. Mengabaikan pandangan siswa lain yang berada di sana. 

"Tetep jadi pacar aku ya?"

Satu anggukan tegas menjadi hal yang membahagiakan bagi Mingyu. Lelahnya sedikit lepas, ia bersyukur akhirnya Minghao mau menatap dirinya sebagai kekasih. Sebagai orang spesial yang melengkapi masa remajanya.

**\-- Story written by Sunshine89 --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
